1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceil fan blade assembly, and more particularly to one having an upper blade, a lower blade, and a decorative member enclosed between inner recesses of the upper and lower blades. The upper and lower blades are formed with engaging portions which are an engaging rib and en engaging groove to connect the upper and lower blades together. The upper and lower blades are connected tightly to become one piece after high frequency or ultrasonic process. The surface of the decorative member is printed or carved with a patter to be reflected through the inner recesses. This provides a simply and easy way to manufacture the blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional ceil fan blade 5 is made of wood, as shown in FIG. 6. The surface of the blade 5 is coated with painting to produce difference pattern 51 for change, which has high production, is unable to have mass production, and lowers its competition.